Sunshine Times
by RonWeaslyandJacobBlack4life
Summary: What if Edward never came back in New Moon? What would happen between Bella and Jacob? BellaxJacob lemons. If you don't like Jacob don't bother reading!
1. Sunshine Times

I hope you guys like it

**I hope you guys like it!! If you don't like Jacob don't bother reading though.**

Bella POV

As I drove down to La Push in my old truck I started to think of what me and Jacob were going to do today.

Oh! Maybe he will let me ride him and we can go into the forest and hang out and just take a walk together! Ya! I will ask him if we could do that today! That will be fun! Just walking around holding his fiery russet hand in mine. We have been going out for about month now. But we have never taken it farther that hugging and holding hands. It's nice just taking it slow.

As I drove up Jake's driveway he came running out to get the door for me! What a gentleman! We walked inside and I suggested what I had thought of in the truck. He thought it was a great idea. Especially because it was so nice outside! Hot and sunny. Very rare for Forks!

We made our way outside and I watched as Jacob turned from man to wolf. His shorts exploded of his body. I was carrying an extra pair for when he changed back.

As I climed onto his back I got very excited! I thought to myself, OMG! Today is going to be a blast! as I let the warm sunlight pour over my face. It made me shiver, the feeling of straddling Jake like this and the warmness of the sun.

And then we were off. Racing through the trees! It was an amazing feeling, being weightless and warmed by the sun. As we got to a small clearing we stopped and I got off Jake and gave him his shorts. He found a bush that went up to his mid-section and transformed back. The whole time I watched with a smile on my face of pure love for the beautiful creature in front of me.

As he walked towards me I just watched. His beautiful russet skin and toned body. He was amazing! I even forgot that he was only 17 to my 19. But I didn't care I loved him and I know he loved me too. He had imprinted on me when we first started dating.

As he sat down beside me on the mossy log he looked into my eyes and all I saw was love for me. I loved him just as much too.

"Jacob?"

"Yes my love?"

"Um… I think I am ready" I said in a sheepish voice.

"For what my love?"

"Oh Jacob! Stop teasing me! You know what!"

"No I don't mo love" He said in a teasing tone.

"I… I want you to… to make love to me. I am ready!"

"Are you sure my love?" But before I could answer he lips were on mine. They were so warm and tender.

Jacob POV

As I kissed my beautiful Bella I lifted off her shirt and un-hooked her bra. She gasped as first but when my hot hands found her breasts all she could do was moan. I massaged he perfect breasts as I passionately kissed her.

I stopped massaging and pulled her into a hug. Feeling her bare nipples against my bare chest was amazing.

"Are you sure you want this now my love?" I asked gently.

"Yes, yes! I am very sure" She said, still breathless from the kiss.

"Alright"

I got her to stand up as I removed her shorts and boyshort underwear. And then she bent down and undressed me. My shaft gave a little tug and that.

I passionately kissed her once more as I found her core and rubbed it. She moaned loudly when I did this. And then I slipped my finger in. She gasped at first but then moved her hips to it and found a steady motion.

As I moved my finger around inside her she grabbed my cock and started rubbing. It felt amazing!

I pulled my finger out and layed her on the soft mossy ground and spread her legs apart. I kissed her mouth then her neck. Down to each breast, her belly button and finally her core. I licked her insides and she screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm came and spilled into me.

Bella POV

As his tongue explored inside me I screamed! It felt so good! I loved this man who was inside me right now. And then e stopped and I looked up. There was his beautiful russet cock in front of me. I quickly got it into my mouth and started sucking as I went in and out. He was the one to roar out my name in pleasure now! I loved hearing his voice like that! Throaty and wild!

Jacob POV

As she let my shaft go I moved down so I was face to face with her. And then it happened. As I inserted my cock into her, we both roared out each other's names in ecsasy! We found a steady motion an did that for hours in our little clearing.

**Review guys! If you do there may be another chapter! Please and thank you!!**


	2. Cliff Jumping

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! This is the next chapter to Sunshine Times. Hope you like it just as much!**

Bella POV

I was so excited to see Jacob today!! He promised me that we would go cliff jumping together! Today was great for it too! Another rare sunny day. I pulled into the driveway and got out of my truck and into the glorious sunlight.

As soon as I saw Jake I jumped up onto him and kissed him with a passion. His shaft got excited and because it was so big and strong I kinda sat on it! It was an amazing feeling. He made it even better by sliding his huge, hot hands up and under my bra and started massaging my breasts. I loved him so much!

Jacob POV

As I let Bella sit on my cock and I rubbed her breasts I just thought, I am the luckiest guy in the world! When we finally broke free we were both hot and breathless. I loved seeing her like that! With her exaderated breaths as her chest went up and down!

"Just as amazing as usual" she said breathlessly

"You have no idea my love!"

"So are we going cliff jumping or what?" She was really excited but I could sense a little bit of nerves.

"Yes we are! I am so excited! You are going to love it my love"

When we finally go to the cliff she was really nervous! I could see it in her beautiful eyes.

"Alright my love? We can do it holding hands if you want"

"Yes. Let's do that. Holding your hand will definitely calm my nerves." She said in a shaky voice.

We stripped down to our bating suits and stood at the edge together. She took hold of my hand and said, "OK. I am as ready as I'll ever be so let's go!"

And so we jumped. It was a long drop but once we hit the water together it was all over. We surfaced and she looked almost crazed!

"Oh Jake! I can't believe I just did that! It was amazing!"

"I am very proud of you my love!" and with that I pulled her into a kiss. Not only did I taste her but the ocean's salt water too. It was weird at first but it just made it feel more…natural after a while.

As we made our way back to the top of the cliff we held hands and just talked all the was back. It was nice but once we got into the bushes beside the cliff, well let's just say it wasn't sweet anymore.

She threw me to the ground, ripping my swim trunks off at the same time. She sexily took off her bikini and then came down to me.

Bella POV

As I came down to Jacob I got his cock in between my breasts and massaged it through them. All he could do was moan. But as I brought it to my mouth he gasped in pleasure. I even managed to lick his balls at the same time. I am talented, am I not!

Once my mouth gets tired I take it out and lower myself onto it. And then lay down in Jake's chest. (end of Bella POV)

They end up falling asleep. When they wake up Jake's cock is still in Bella and they don't move to quickly to change it. But once they do get up and dress again and walk back to the truck holding hands.

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Please do it again for this one! Thanks!**


	3. Bath

Ok guys you liked the first 2 chapters so I hope you like this one just as much

**Ok guys you liked the first 2 chapters so I hope you like this one just as much! Don't forget to review!**

Jacob POV

When I saw her old truck pull into the driveway I got hard right away. We had fucked so hard the night before, it was hard to forget. Man I loved that woman! Woo Hoo!

"Hey sexy!" I said as she walked in the door.

"Hey baby! Man, I am so mad I had to leave last night! It was AMAZING! I missed you as soon as I was out the door!"

"I missed you to babe!"

"So what are we doing today?" she asked me in a sexy voice.

"Well, we could take a bath…" I said as I smirked.

"Hells yes baby!" she took hold of my collar and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I ran and started the big soaker tub in the bathroom. My tub was pretty big seeing as how big I am. So we fit in it nicely.

As I watched her undress my shaft gave a tug. She looked at it and smiled, licking her lips. She loved my shaft, in-fact she was obsessed with it. And I was ok with that because I was equally obsessed with her core.

As we climbed into the tub we positioned ourselves so that she had her legs open for me to sit in-between. She hugged me. The way I felt her perfect breasts on my back gave me chills. I loved it, not to mention the feeling of her core on my ass.

Once we were hot and tired of the bath we got out and walked over to my bed. I layed her down and started licking her dry. I saved her core for last, seeing as it was my favourite part.

Bella POV

As Jacob licked me dry I got so wet. Feeling his hot tongue all over my body. He was hot as he was a wherewolf but his tongue was hotter. The hot bath water help too. When he came to my core finally I moaned his name and he tasted me. As I felt his tongue move around in me I screamed out his name.

"Jake!"

He brought his tongue out and said, "Yes babe?"

"OH MY GOD! I love you so much! I want to be with you forever!"

"Don't worry babe, I am always right here. I love you too!" I couldn't believe how calmly he said this, seeing what he had just done to me!

**Ok guys! What did you think? Review and tell me and if you want another chapter. Give me ideas for it too! Thanks!**


	4. OOPPS!

Jacob POV

Jacob POV

As I heard Bella's old truck pull into my driveway I ran to the door to see her. But what I saw was not the beautiful Bella I loved. It was still her but her face, it was swollen and red like she had been crying for hours.

This wasn't supposed to happen. We were so careful about it!" she cried.

"I'm…….. pregnant" As she said this I felt my temperature rise.

"WHAT?!" she cringed away from my telling. I could see why because I was very loud.

"The condom must have broken. I can't believe it either! I mean we were so careful so this wouldn't happen" she said through tears. I just sat there unable to believe the news. I wasn't ready to be a dad! God no! I just wanted to fuck my girlfriend without having to worry about this happening!

"Jake, say something!" she begged me.

"I.. I just can't believe this! How could this happen! I'm not ready for this Bella! Not even close to being ready!"

"Well I'm not getting rid of it if that is what your asking! There is a life inside me and I am not going to murder it!"

"Bella, baby! I'm not ready to be a father, but I don't want to give you up either! You are to important to me!" as I said this more tears welled in her eyes. They fell silently down her perfect pink cheeks.

"Well Jake I guess you have a choice. Be a father and keep me or lose me and not be a father. Cause I am not going to kill my baby."

Bella POV

As I said those words I saw silent tears fall down his cheeks I had never seen Jake cry and it surprised me a lot!

"Come on Jake! I love you and I want you in our child's life! I don't want our baby growing up, not knowing who it's father is!"

"Alright….. so what do we --" before he could finish my lips were crushing his. I couldn't believe that he agreed!

"I- love- you- so- much!" I said between breathless kisses.

When we finally stopped he said, "Just a sec, I have been waiting for the perfect time to do this! Sit on the couch and I will be right back!" I sat down and waited. I could hear him in his room looking for something. When he came back he had a small black velvet box in his huge fingers.

"Oh Jake…"

"Wait! Don't say anything just yet!"

He got down on one knee infront of me and said, "Bella Swan, Will You Marry Me? I figured now was the right time to ask because we have to stay together for our child so why not make it official?"

"YES!" I said as I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

We took a breather and sat on the couch holding hands. On my left hand was a ring. White gold band with a tiny little diamond in the middle. It was perfect! And then I thought of one horrible thing, "Oh shit! What are we going to tell our dads?!"

**(cliff hanger! What will happen when they break the news to Billy and Charlie? You will have to wait and see! Let me know if you liked it guys! Review, Review, Review!)**


End file.
